requiemforkingsmouthfandomcom-20200213-history
Durante
Durante is a young woman who appears to have recently arrived in Kingsmouth, or recently returned. She seems to be a polite, well-mannered young woman who enjoys speaking with others. She is intelligent and reasonably well-educated. She also seems to enjoy discussing intellectual pursuits for those interested in such things. The Mortal World Durante is little known, and seems to just be another visitor to the city of Kingsmouth. Anyone who speaks with her for long enough will figure out Durante is actually her surname, which seems to prefer to go by for some reason. If asked she will provide her first name Adrienne. She seems to be a friendly enough sort, and carries herself as though she comes from money, or once did. Whether or not she is related to the Durante family of the city is anyone's guess. Among the more educated her full name might seem an amusing coincidence as a woman from the Durante family named Adrienne was the founder of the Erudite Association, a society originally of young intellectuals created in the year 1921. In truth the society was a bit controversial when it was founded for three reasons; the fact the original members were all in their twenties, the fact it was co-ed, and of course the fact it was founde by a woman. Originally a group of friends from university, the society has fluctuated in numbers over the decades since its founding. The Erudites still exist today, though their numbers have deminished to only about two or three members. As when the Erudites were founded, they remain a group who meet regularly and discuss various matters from philosophy and literature to science and technology. Anyone who values academia or considers themself a scholar would know about the Erudites, though whether they were ever a member of them or not is another matter. The Kindred Among the Kindred a bit more is known about Adrienne Durante, at least by those old enough. She was born in the year 1900 C.E. and was embraced in 1925. She held a good bit of influence in her time and was even a member of the Invictus, oddly she doesn't really talk about her Clan much. She became influential through a deep understanding of the politics, both human and kindred, in her day. In 1930 she cut her ties with the mortal world to avoid breaking the Masquerade and devoted her time to Kindred affairs. She has never held territory of her own, she's never produced any Childe to date, and has had few ghouls of her own. She is very intelligent and clever, and has a deep understanding of politics. She was born into the human family Durante, one of the original aristocratic families of Kingsport when the town was founded. Se is the only member of this family to be anything but human however. She is also known to have founded the Erudite Association when she was still human, this may or may not have been part of the reason she was sired. From 1930 to 1964 Adrienne continued to help Kindred gain influence in the communities of Kingsport, Innsmouth, and Arkham. Gaining nothing of any great importance, she was always consistent in her efforts. Adrienne was well on the path to some day gaining a great deal of personal influence, even within the Invictus, that is until 1964 when she was on the streets and was shot in front of witnesses during an attempted mugging. Adrienne of course had no lasting damage from a common bullet, but as over a dozen humans had witnessed the event she had to keep up appearances. She somehow managed to get out of the morgue without drawing attention and disappeared. Reports at the time discovered that in order to protect the masquerade she voluntarily entered torpor. Its unknown where she spent her time in torpor, but she wasn't heard from again for fifty years. She has been confirmed to have returned from torpor in 2014, and seems to be trying to re-establish herself in connections and influence. RP Hooks * Voluntary Torpor - Durante entered voluntary torpor in 1964 and has awoke in 2014. Perhaps you respect her sacrifice to keep the masquerade, perhaps you think her choice was foolish. Perhaps you can help her catch up on what has happened while she was "away". * Status: Invictus* - Durante was a member of the Invictus before she entered torpor, and now seeks to regain her lost connections. Perhaps you knew her, perhaps not. She might become a friend or a rival in time. * Striking looks** - Durante has a classical beauty to her face. Anyone who is attracted to such things would certainly have an interest in her at least. Whether anything comes out of that interest or not, just have to see. * Caitiff - It is unknown which clan Durante belongs to, some might be able to guess, some might assume, but its uncertain. * Intellect - Anyone who spends enough time with Durante learns she is a very intelligent woman, she considers herself an intellectual and scholar of sorts, and she loves learning. * Occult* - Durante delved a bit into occult studies prior to torpor. Rumors * Among Human Intellectuals Interested in Local History: A woman founded the Erudite Association in 1925 named Arienne Durante, perhaps this is a relative of her's? * Among Kindred Only: Durante recently came out of a voluntary torpor to protect the masquerade. * Among Kindred Who Know About the Politics of the Time Only: Durante was very influential among the Kindred from 1925-1964, especially during 1930-1964. * Among Kindred Only: Durante is a Caitiff.